Fix A Block In The Sewers - Rank C Mission - Kioto Ryu
Opening his eyes after relaxing for a good five hours it was dawn. Kioto knew at least one Chuunin had to be awake. Lifting himself up off the ground inside the tree, Kioto would step outside on a branch and stretches. Upon doing so, cracks from his joints were heard since the air bubbles popped. Remembering the day before and that girl, he would sigh as he then starts to jump from branch to branch. Going at a good enough speed, he would start to wonder what missions awaited to be chosen today. Reaching the last tree before going back into the village, Kioto ran and jumped, only to get on top of a building. Running along the building tops, he would look down to the village grounds, seeing a Chuunin. Sighing once more but this time in relief, Kioto dropped down in front of the Chuunin as he asks "What mission do you have for me?" then hearing the Chuunin say "We have a block in the sewers. Go fix it and then dispose of the rubbish." Nodding softly, Kioto started off towards the sewers.- -Reaching the entrance to the sewers he would drop down into the them. Kioto would look around as his eyes were used to the dark enough to where he can see ahead of him a bit. Walking further into the darkness of the sewers, the smell didn't bother him since he had a mask on and also he didn't really care about what something smelled like..especially down here. Seeing where the blockage was, he sighed as he would then step towards it. Thinking to himself "such filth..." Taking a deep breath, he quickly walked around the rest of the sewers to see if there was any other blockings. Seeing no more, he shrugs gently as he walks back to where he noticed the blockage of rubbish. Sighing quickly but then growing quiet as his pointed ears twitched to the sound of rats. Thinking nothing of it, he says "Gonna need to bathe after this..."- -Pulling out a bag and opening it. Slowly picking up each piece of garbage individually. The sight of rotten food didn't effect his stomach or anything. Having no problems at all from the smell that lingered around as well. Hearing the sounds of the rats again, he stopped and says to himself "Wonder where they are..." Shrugging upon letting those words escape his lips, he started to collect the garbage once more. This time pickinng up the garbage faster since it was getting boring down in the sewers. Hearing the noises once more, he would sigh then says with a bit of anger in his voice "Where the hell is that noise coming from?!" Talking to himself as usual with his words, he then continues to bag the garbage more. Filling up about three quarters of the bag, he hears the noise once more as he starts to look around for where the noise was coming from.- -Getting fed up with the noises, his anger had gotten to him. Setting the bag down to the side of the rubbish, Kioto searches for the rats. Bugging him while he did his job was just so annoying. Seemingly enough, Kioto would go through the sewers and looks around thoroughly. Coming to an area that seemed to be yet another dead end, he would hear the noise again. Wishing he new some powerful jutsus just to make them stop however with himself hearing the noise again, he knew they were close. Peeling his eyes around, he followed the noise and ended up finding a large rats nest. Looking to see how many of them awaited him, he counted quickly but not sure if to believe the number he had counted since it was dark. He counted at least twenty three of them.- -Thinking to himself only of to kill the annoying animals that he had found, he would quickly take out two shuriken as he throws them with precise aiming and strength. The shurikens hitting two rats point blank in the head, Kioto heard their noises growing louder and echoing off the walls. His pierced, pointed ears twitching from it, Kioto would say "I'm done with this!" Reaching into his right pouch, he pulls out a paper bomb. The only one he had on him. Infusing his chakra with it swiftly, he threw it towards them while three charged at him. The paper bomb flew past the three as Kioto brought out two kunais, he would throw them once again with precise aiming and strength for them to dig their way into the head of two of the rats that charged towards him. Once the paper bomb landed in the nest it exploded and took out the rest since they were so small. Seeing the last one coming for him which was in no means of a threat however the noise they made was just so damn annoying. Picking it up quickly, he would grip it tightly in his hand. Kioto would squeeze it slowly yet tightly. Starting to feel a bit of excitement from watching the rat try to get out of Kioto's hand for its life. With only a little more force, Kioto felt the rat's bones break in his hand as well as its head popping.- -Throwing the dead rat down on the ground, he looked to make sure they were all dead. Seeing on how they were, he made his way back to the blockage, picking up the bag and finishing to do the mission he took. Filling the bag completely with all the trash, Kioto sighed as he tied it shut. While holding the bag Kioto would walk back to where he came in. Throwing the bag up onto the earth above him, he would then jump out himself. Pushing himself up as he grabbed the back, he would then walk to the closest resturant and lays the bag near the back. He couldn't think of any other way. Walking back to the Chuunin, he would say softly while he smelled of the sewers "It's done and I'm going to go bathe..." Upon saying so Kioto would walk back to the living area of the village. Sighing gently as he looked to his apartment, he would walk in through the door and takes off all his clothes. Throwing them to the side of his bed. He would walk over to his closet only to get another pair of clothing of the exact same. Sighing gently as he clothed himself again, he would make a note of cleaning them at a later time so for now he would just push them under the bed. Throwing himself onto the bed, he would kick back and relax gently to forget about the whole day.-